Random talk
by Devilgirl83
Summary: So this is where you guys can ask any character of the world of One Piece a question (dead or alive). I'll try answer them. OBS: All answers are my thoughts and humor, not necessary real facts. Rating can change, it depends on the questions yo ask.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** Hey there. I thought I would do some ask and answer. You can ask whatever you want and from any character of One Piece. However I'm not guaranteeing for a correct or proper answer. I will try my best to make them behave, but since most of them are pirates ... Well let's say I don't have enough money for all the meat and booze they consume.

**Garp: **I told you it was a bad idea to let them stay with you.

**Me: **Shut it Garp. It's not like they are here all the time. Especially not when the marines are here.

**Sengoku: **We should arrest you for having pirates in your home from time to time.

**Me: **Oh really? I could just kick you out and not let you in to my world again.

**Akainu: **Don't come crawling for help, pirate.

**Me: **I'm not a pirate.

**Akainu: **You associate with pirates, which means you are one.

**Me:** Damn what a black and white justice you have. Remind me again why you are here?

**Aikoji: **Just relax Devilgirl. We are just here to make sure nothing happens to you.

**Garp: **Yeah. And to make my grandsons behave. Now where are they?

**Me: **First of all, I can take care of the pirates on my own. After all, it's my world and my rules. If I don't like what they do, I just write them out. Second I promised Ace, Sabo and Luffy not to tell you where they are. Besides I actually don't know. They never say where they are going to, when they are out of the house. Probably to some adventure.

**Garp: **Bwahahaha. That's my grandsons for you**.**

**Kizaru: **So how o you think this is going to work, Devilgirl?

**Me:** I thought that the readers should ask me some questions and I will convince the person to at least try answering it, or I will try answering it.

**Akainu: **I'm out of here. This I don't want to play along with.

**Sengoku: **Could be fun to see what the pirates are going to say. Good luck with convincing them.

**Aikoji: **Can I ask a question?

**Me: **Why, Aikoji?

**Aikoji: **Just because.

**Me: **Whatever.

**Aikoji: **Maybe I'll ask a question.

_-I rolls my eyes. Marines or pirates, they are both sometimes idiots and annoying-_

**Garp: **Hey Devilgirl do you have more cookies?

**Me: **Yes Garp. You can have some, but for now please go.

**Garp: **Come Sengoku, Aikoji and Kizaru. We are going to have some tea at my place and eat Devilgirl's cookies.

**Me: **Have fun. So now readers ask your question. First, to whom do you ask and then the question. I'll try to answer 2-3 questions at the time and upload once a week if there are enough questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **So I got some few questions and I'm happy you responded so well. I'm going to take two questions to day.

**Luffy: **Is there meat?

**Me: **No Luffy and there are no questions for you today. Go eat a cookie.

**Luffy: **Yeah cookie. Ace, Sabo let's eat them

_~Devilgirl shakes her head and go through the questions, waiting for the first person to drop in~_

**Me: **The first question is from ThiefofStealth. The question sounds like this: Hey Doffy! What would you do if you suddenly turned into a chibi? Just asking, but I think you'll be cute XD

**Ace: **Who's Doffy?

**Me: **Donquixote Doflamingo. It's a nickname.

**Doflamingo:** I don't like that nickname. Devilgril83, tell me where this ThiefofStealth is living. I'm going to pay that person a vist

_~Doflamingo smiles evilly. Ace hurries out with a yelp. Good that Devilgirl has the protection of Rayleigh. Good she got some booze in the house~_

**Me:** I don't know. Somewhere. Would you _please_ answer the question?

**Doflamingo:** You know how to play nice. Well what is chibi?/

_~Devilgirl rolls her eyes at his ignorance and shows him a chibi picture of Zoro~_

**Me:** That's a chibi. So what would you do if anyone turns you into that?

**Doflamingo:** I'll kill that person. I'm a pirate and I'm not supposed to look cute. Sexy, yes, but cute? Hell no. I'm out of here. I'm going to find ThiefofStealth.

_~Doflamingo leaves the house, making Devilgirl sigh~_

**Me:** Better hope he doesn't find you ThiefofStealth. On to the next question

**Rayleigh:** So how long are we going to do this, Miss Devilgirl83?

**Me:** Until there are no questions left. Are you bored?

**Rayleigh:** Nope. You have booze and I can stroll through town, when you think you can handle the pirates alone./span/p

**Me: **Okey next question is from Cole D soul. It's for Sanji and Zoro. The question is: Do either of you think you make good role models?

**Zoro: **For what purpose?

**Sanji: **I try to teach those morons how to treat women, but they won't listen. I do think that's being a good role model. Better than moss-head over there.

**Zoro: **What are you implying curly-brown?

**Sanji:** That you're enable of being a role model.

**Zoro:** Who said I want to be one, you ero-cook.

**Sanji:** Go to hell moss-head. It's always good to be a role model.

_~Zoro snarls and soon the two are fighting each other. Devilgirl sighs and throws them out. No fighting inside~_

**Me: **I think I'm getting a headache. Those two should not be allowed in the same room. How can they stay sane … Oh never mind.

**Rayleigh:** They are lively. Don't let it bother you. They do have good qualities. Like showing that you should stick to your friends no matter what and never give up your dream.

**Me:** I know, I know. Where's the wine?

**Rayleigh:** Here you go.

**Me:** Thanks.

**Ace:** Oi no questions for me?

**Me:** Not this time.

**Ace:** Oi readers, don't forget to ask a question. I would _~love~_ to answer some.

**Me:** I hope he holds true to his words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thatch: **Hi there. I'm going to do the Q and A, since we have no idea where Devilgirl is.

**Izo: **Oi Thatch, don't start without Devilgirl. She's just out getting … something or someone.

**Thatch:** But I want to do the Q and A. I love the questions for this week.

**Marco: **You shouldn't start without her -yoi.

**Haruta: **Exactly. We don't want to patch you up … again.

_~Thatch pouts annoyed. While the pirates are arguing Luffy, Ace and Sabo are giggling at them~_

**Me: **Oi what's going on here?

**Izo: **Thatch wanted to start without you.

**Thatch: **Oi, oi, just backstab me here. I just didn't want your readers to wait too long, Devilgirl.

**Me: **Is that so? Well, I'm here now. If you want to help then go fix me a snack.

**Thatch: **Everything for you dear.

_~Thatch leaves the living room. Marco lays lazily on the couch, reading, while Izo and Haruta play a game~_

**Me: **So the next question is from Miranda. It's for Ace and Sabo. Hmm interesting. Well the question is: Does Luffy knows what love is?

**Luffy: **I love meat and adventure … And my brothers.

**Ace: **See he knows.

_~Sabo shakes his head and hits Ace on the back of his head, making Ace curse annoyed~_

**Sabo: **Since I didn't grow up with Luffy in his teen's years, I'm not sure anyone told him about romantic feelings.

**Ace: **We aint got time for that. The sea called for us, so we had to be strong.

**Sabo: **Oh so love doesn't matter? Well, Miranda, I doubt Luffy knows what romantic love is.

**Luffy: **I do know. It's when Hancock wants to marry me, but I don't want to.

_~Luffy pouts, while Ace and Sabo stares at their brother with wide open eyes. Izo and Haruta have stopped their game and looks at Luffy with surprise, while Marco lifts his eyes from the book with a raised eyebrow. Devilgirl chuckles~_

**Me: **That's kind of right, Luffy. And I guess you gave your brothers a heart attack.

**Sabo and Ace:** WHAT? Hancock wants to marry you?

**Luffy: **Yeah … I don't want to though. I want to be the King of Pirates. Oi Thatch is the snacks finished?

_~Luffy leaves the room. Short after Sabo and Ace runs after him to get some straight answers. Izo and Haruta shakes their head, but follows short after, wanting to know more~_

**Marco: **You're going to tell me what that's about later -yoi.

**Me: **Oh it will cost you. But we'll figure something out.

**Marco: **We'll see about that -yoi.

**Me: **Well that's all for this week.

**Thatch:** Here you go, Devilgirl. Your snacks and some Chai Latte. So what is it Ace and Sabo is trying to get Luffy to talk about? Something about marrying Hancock?

**Marco: **Luffy told us that Boa Hancock wants to marry him -yoi.

**Thatch: **Oi Devilgirl, please tell more. I love gossip.

_~Devilgirl rolls her eyes~_

**Me: **I'll tell you while waiting for the next week to come … However first my snacks and Chai Latte. Then we'll talk about the price for that information … So readers leave a review with question and to whom. See you next week ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:** So next question here. I know I told you I would upload it next week, but I thought I would be nice and give it to you now. The question is from _One piece fan_ and sounds like this: _Luffy, if you could not eat meat, what would you eat?_

**Luffy: **Eh? No meat. Sanji, I'm going to die.

**Me:** There is still food around, just no meat. So what would you want?

**Luffy:** Apples. I like apples. Can I have apples?

**Me: **Sure. There are some in the kitchen.

**Luffy: **Yeah. Thanks Devilgirl.

_~Luffy leave for the kitchen calling out for Sanji and apples. Crazy kid~_

**Me: **Well, _One piece fan_ had another question. _Ace, now that you know Sabo is alive, are you going to kill him for not telling you he was alive?_

**Ace:** I beat the crap out him. I won't kill my brother, but that doesn't mean that I can't beat the crap out of him though. Hell he made us fucking believe he was dead and then he was fucking alive.

**Me:** Well that's … alright, I guess. Luffy cries his eyes out because that's who he is and Ace is using his fist.

**Sabo: **It wasn't a great feeling though. I rather you would cry like Luffy.

**Ace:** No you wouldn't. You would think I had turned insane if I didn't beat you up.

**Sabo: **You know me too well. Now I'm taking care of that crazy brother of ours.

**Ace:** I'll kick your ass if you don't.

**Me: **You can do that outside.

_~Ace and Sabo leaves to see who is stronger. Boys will always be boys~_

**Me: **I'm going to take the next question. It's from _gunstah07_. The question is for Robin and sounds like this: _What kind of man does you like? And who among all characters are you ideal man?_

**Robin:** Oh my. A question for me?

**Me: **Yeah. Many fans have wondered that.

_~Robin chuckles~_

**Robin:** What kind of type men I like? Well, I might give you a hint. He must not be weak or arrogant. I don't like men who is full of themselves either. Enough?

**Me: **Well Robin, _gunstah07_ also want to know if there is one man who has your interest.

**Robin: **So they want to know that too? Who do they think I would end up with? If I would chose a man?

**Me:** Oh there are many men they pair you with. Mostly Zoro though. Some ship you and Sanji or you and Franky. Some also pairs you with Kuzan.

**Robin:** Interesting. However Zoro, Sanji and Franky are just nakamas. And Kuzan is an enemy. I don't have time for Romance. I have enough with my adventure and dreams.

**Me: **There even some pairing you with Luffy.

~_Robin chuckles~_

**Robin: **Is that so. Very interesting pairings. Maybe I should read some of those Fanfictions. They seem … interesting.

**Sanji **WHY? I understand me, I'm the best man for her, but why the others?

**Me: **Shut it Sanji. Go make me some snacks.

**Sanji: **On my way, sweet Devilgirl.

~_Sanji leaves for the kitchen~_

**Me: **Well that was all for today. I hope you are satisfied with the answers giving you. Do you have a question? Then don't forget to leave a review and remember to tell who it is to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:** Sorry, ThieffofStealth. You know how Doffy is. Dangerous (and somehow sexy). Well, on to your question. Ace, what would you do if you were reincarnated and came back alive as a kid? It's after the war and it's been 2 years.

**Ace:** Wait, what? Back as a kid? That's horrible. I would be weaker than Luffy.

**Luffy: **You're weaker than me.

**Ace:** I'm not.

**Luffy: **Duh, sure. I've been training with Ray-sama.

**Ace: **Who's Ray?

**Sabo:** Silvers Rayleigh, known as the Dark King, first mate of Roger.

**Ace: **You've been training with him? Why?

**Luffy: **He's really cool, strong and he saved me and the others.

**Ace: **Whatever. I can still kick your ass.

**Luffy: **No, you can't.

**Me: **Oi, oi. Don't get angry. Come on Ace, just answer what if?

_-Ace growls, while Sabo tries to keep him and Luffy apart-_

**Ace:** Okey, okey. I would try to find Marco and my family and if I fail, I will go and kick Sabo's ass for being alive. Then I will go to Luffy and tell him to show me he can become the King of Pirates or I will kick his ass.

**Marco: **Oi, we aren't going to raise you -yoi.

**Thatch: **Aw Ace as kid. That's going to be fun.

**Izo: **You're dead, so you can't decide.

**Thatch: **Ouch. Ace, stay dead and have fun we me and Oyaji.

**Ace:** Not if I got the chance to live again. I will chase the marines and drive them crazy. Especially Jiji.

**Me: **You can go and discuss this another place. I think I'll go with another question.

**Thatch:** ~_Sure Devilgirl~_ Come on guys.

**Me: **Marco the next question is for you, so you should stay.

**Marco: **Really -yoi?

**Me: **I don't lie. It's from Tough chick. She wants to know if the shape of your hair is naturally or actually a special cut.

**Thatch: **He's a reincarnated Pineapple, Tough chick.

**Me: **Oi, Thatch, get out. I want Marco for myself, so he can answer all of … I mean so he can answer the question.

**Marco: **Oi, Devilgirl, what are you implying -yoi?

**Me: **_~Nothing~_ Come on answer Tough chick's question.

_-Marco glares at Devilgirl and around. Nobody's in the room-_

**Marco: **It's a special cut. I don't like changes and it's been so like forever -yoi.

**Me:** You don't like changes and you're a pirate? How does that even work for you?

**Marco:** I'll make sure things don't change too much -yoi.

_-Devilgirl rolls her eyes, not knowing what to say-_

**Me: **Whatever.

**Marco:** Why do you think they do as I say and never bothers me too much -yoi?

**Me: **Because you're going to kick their asses if they do? Or because they are afraid of what you would do?

**Marco:** We don't handle the crew with fear -yoi.

**Me: **Of course not. You're really like the big brother, concerned and caring. You should relax and let them play a prank or two on you and then get revenge ;)

**Marco: **Sounds evil. I like it -yoi.

**Me: **What do you think, readers? Should Marco let them think they pulled a prank on him, so he can get revenge?

**Whitebeard:** That's not what this is about, Devilgirl. I thought it was the readers who should ask questions.

_-Devilgirl chuckles and blinks-_

**Me:** I know, but can't I have some fun?

_-Whitebeard chuckles, while Marco smirks-_

**Whitebeard:** It is your story and idea. And you can have fun, just don't overdo it.

**Me:** I won't. I used to play pranks on my sisters too. I would love to see what Marco can do.

**Izo:** Oi, don't forget to ask questions. Devilgirl speaks English, Danish and German, so you can ask your questions in those language, but she will reply on English.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: **Right I'm back and I'm trying hard to keep up the motivation for doing this.

**Thatch: **Is anything wrong, dear?

**Me: **It's alright, Thatch. Don't bother.

**Thatch:** Are you sure?

**Me:** Yes, now on to the questions. Nami and Robin, it's for you from Cole D. soul, who wants to know how jealous you are of Hancock.

**Nami:** Jealous?

**Robin:** I think Cole D. soul thinks we are in love with Luffy.

_~Nami rolls her eyes, while Robin giggles. From the kitchen you can hear Sanji yelling something about his girls aren't in to Luffy. Zoro retorts and a fight breaks out, but soon the noises fades and Thatch walks in~_

**Thatch: **Everything is under control Devilgirl.

**Me:** Thanks, Thatch. So Nami, Robin would you answer the question?

**Nami:** Easy. I'm not jealous at all. She can have that moron if she so badly wants him, but not until we are finished with our adventure.

**Robin:** I'm with Nami. Though the pairings here on FF is interesting, I think I made it clear that the men from our crew are just my nakama. So why be jealous of Hancock?

**Me:** Is that your final words?

**Robin:** Yes. If you don't mind, I want to go to the library.

**Nami:** I'm going with you Robin.

_~The two women leaves, while Devilgirl calls for the next two people~_

**Doflamingo: **Are you serious? There's a question more for me? And why did you call Kuzan?

**Me:** There is, Doflamingo. And the next is for Kuzan.

**Kuzan:** Really. Interesting.

**Me:** First you Doflamingo. It's from someone called Luffy's sister, who wonders if you really see your crew as family and really cares about them or are they just some people you use and then thrown them away? Because you killed your blood brother without second thought and you also kill those who betray you.

**Doflamingo:** I do not tolerate betrayal, so to make sure nobody would think to do so, I have to make an example. It killed me that my blood brother would betray me, but if I had forgiving him, who knows what he would do in the future to hurt my crew? So I do care, but they have to work hard for it.

**Me:** Oh really? Like Bellamy?

**Doflamingo:** He was a looser, who had no potential.

**Me:** Whatever. So you care?

**Doflamingo:** As long as I can trust them to do their work, yes.

**Me:** In other words, you use them.

**Doflamingo:** Be careful what you say, Devilgirl.

**Kuzan:** I think you should cool down, Doflamingo.

**Doflamingo:** I'm going to find whoever asked that question.

~_Doflamingo leaves the room. Why do people ask him questions? Do they know how scary he can be?~_

**Kuzan: **You said there was a question for me.

**Me:** Oh yeah. It's from Seichi, who wants to know if you have ever thought of things involving you view of 'justice', or something that you may know of other people's view of justice?

**Kuzan: **What an interesting question. Lately I've been travelling to find the meaning of justice. What is true justice and how does the world view it. Since I don't believe in the black and white justice Sakazuki does, I've tried to find my place in this world.

**Me:** So what about how other people, like the revolutionaries? Do you think their justice is more like yours or even better?

**Kuzan:** To know that, you have to know what they are doing. So far you don't have knowledge about how the world truly functions.

**Me: **So you won't answer me?

**Kuzan: **I think we are done here. What I am doing and what I believe, is still a secret.

**Me:** Alright. I think I had enough today. You make my head hurt even more.

**Thatch: **Devilgirl, do you need some painkillers?

**Me:** No I'm fine. I only need some rest.

**Thatch: **Okey, dear. Well, that was it for today, readers. Do you have a question? Then go on and ask. I'll nurse Devilgirl back to health.

**Me:** Oi, that's not necessary, Thatch.

**Thatch: **Don't worry, dear. I know what I am doing.

_~Thatch starts humming, as he walks towards the kitchen. Kuzan leaves and Devilgirl sighs, knowing there is no way that the womanizer of the Whitebeard Pirates will leave her alone. Luckily it's not Sanji~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: **Sorry for not having been answering questions for a while. I just … had some personal problems and problems with uploading to FF. Well, I'm back and on to the questions.

**Thatch: **What's wrong dear Devilgirl? Something I can help with? Please tell me.

**Me:** Nothing my boyfriend and I can't handle. Don't worry about me, Okay?

**Thatch: **You know you can talk to me right, dear? I'll do whatever I can to help you.

**Me:** Thank you Thatch. I'll keep that in mind. Now on to the next question, which is from Cole D. soul and it's for Sanji.

**Sanji: **For me? Want to have some cooking advice?

**Me: **No, actually the question is what you would do if you found out that Luffy truly is a girl.

**Sanji: **Luffy a girl? Impossible. He's too stupid to be one and he's not graceful at all.

**Me: **Play along Sanji. If Luffy was a girl, what would you do?

~_Sanji growls, staring at the question with anger~_

**Sanji: **Fine. I will treat him, no her, as I treat other women, maybe a little better, because she would be my captain.

**Zoro:** We would starve.

**Usopp: **Chopper has to find a cure for Luffy's endless eating.

**Naim: **I could dress him, no her, up.

**Robin: **It could be very interesting.

**Franky: **She would be a SUPER girl.

**Brook: **Maybe she would let me see her panties.

**Sanji: **Luffy has no modesty. It would be hell to make her keep her dignity.

**Luffy: **What are you talking about?

**Me: **What sanji would do if you were a girl.

**Luffy: **EH? But I'm a man.

_~Devilgirl shakes her head and let the Straw Hat talk what to do with Luffy if he was a girl. Ace ad Sabo is laughing their asses of and soon the conversation leads to a what-if-he/she-was-of-the-opposite-gender. Thanks for that, Cole D. soul_ ~

**Me:** well the next question is from my little sister, DianasLilleMus and she wrote it on Danish, so I'm translating the questions which is for Law. What would you do if you were locked up in a room with Luffy, where you can't use your Ope Ope no Mi and Luffy starts to look at you with hungry eyes?

**Law: **Tell me where your sister live and I'll show her what I think of her question.

**Me: **Are you afraid of answering?

**Law: **It's a stupid question.

**Me: **So you are afraid.

**Law: **I'm not.

**Me:** If you're not afraid of answering, then do it.

_~Law stares angrily at Devilgirl, but has no choice than to answer~_

**Law:** I'll threaten to chop him into pieces, if he doesn't sit in a corner.

**Me: **I doubt threats would have an effect on him.

**Law: **I'll use m sword to show him I'm serious.

**Me: **Well, sis I guess we'll see a battle then.

**Luffy: **What are you talking about now?

_~Luffy sure has the ability to know when Devilgirl is talking about him. Scary~_

**Me:** Just what Law would do if he was locked in a room with you looking hungry at him and he wouldn't be able to use his devil's Fruit powers.

**Luffy: **Why would I look hungry at Tra-guy? He doesn't look yummy.

**Me: **Luffy, this is a game of what-if. And it was a question for Law.

**Luffy: **I'm hungry now. Devilgirl, meat.

**Me:** Sanji feed your captain.

**Sanji:** Yes, lovely Devilgirl. Whatever you wish.

**Luffy: **Yeah meat.

_~The Straw Hats moves to the kitchen, talking~_

**Ace: **This is fun. Luffy as a girl.

**Me:** You know she would probably not care if you saw her naked.

_~Ace starts to blush and runs to the kitchen, along with a laughing Sabo. Finally Devilgirl has some time to breathe~_

**Thatch:** That was … interesting.

**Law:** I do hope there won't be any questions for me in the future, or else I have to … play a little with those who asks.

**Me: **Law don't you dare. It's just for fun. I had no idea you were this boring. I can't understand why my sis even likes you. Now there is no questions for you now, so leave my house.

_~Law shrugs and leaves, like he doesn't give a damn. Devilgirl sighs~_

**Thatch: **Oi readers, leave a question and don't forget to mentioned who it is for, or else we will have fun answering it.

**Me:** Thatch we always have fun, don't we?

**Thatch: **We do, dear. Now let's party.

**Me: **Fine, but don't invite Shanks. Last time, he tried to sneak into my room. Luckily I got a great friend watching me. Oh which reminds me I need to buy more booze. Well, readers I'm off to the store, while Thatch prepares the party. Have a nice week.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me:** I'm so sorry for the late updates. I do enjoy these random talks and I enjoy your questions, though some are hard to answer. This is why it take some time to answer, but I'm also having personal problems. So I might not be able to upload once a week, but as long as you got questions, I'll keep this one going (or at least that what I intend to do).

**Marco: **Oi Devilgirl, why don't you take a break then -yoi?

**Me:** Like I could. I'll get energy soon. Just wait and see, Marco. Besides I can't let my fans down.

**Marco:** Don't overdo it -yoi.

**Thatch:** You just don't want to answer any questions. Come on, Devilgirl let's hear the questions.

**Me:** Fine, Thatch. The first one is for you and it's from Tough chick. If you could get back in time, would you eat the Devil's Fruit or just get rid of it?

**Thatch:** See honey, I've thought about it so many times and I think I would have kept it. Or maybe throw it into the depths of the ocean. That fruit is dangerous and evil.

**Me:** So you wouldn't have eaten it?

**Thatch:** No. I like swimming and who would save the ass of Ace or Marco if the fell into the water?

**Marco:** We have enough non-users on the ship -yoi.

**Thatch:** Se he doesn't denies he needs help.

**Marco:** Only because someone _loves _to throw us into the water -yoi.

**Me:** Stop before it gets too heated. So where's Ace anyway? The next question is for him, also from Tough chick.

**Sabo:** He's sleeping in front of your door.

**Me:** Again?

**Luffy:** Should I wake him up?

**Me:** Please do so, Luffy.

_~Luffy leaves and soon you can hear him trying to wake Ace. They hear Ace gets annoyed and soon you can hear him chase Luffy. Thatch goes out to call for Ace, who let Luffy be and comes in, wondering what question there is for him~_

**Me: **hi Ace. Tough chick wonders if you've ever have falling asleep in a dangerous situation and gotten hurt.

**Ace:** Huh? Well, there was this one time in Alabasta. If Smoker had come sooner, I might have gotten arrested.

**Me:** And on the sea? I mean we saw your small and awesome boat. Weren't you afraid that you would get an attack?

**Ace:** Not really. I've got these pills I take when I'm on my own missions to avoid falling randomly asleep.

**Sabo:** And he forgets to take them once he's on an Island I guess.

**Ace:** Sometimes. It's not that I fear to get an attack. Life is too short to worry.

**Sabo: **Who are you and what have you've done to Ace?

**Me:** Calm down Sabo. You're brother just grew up, you know. And your supposed death, help him think like that.

**Sabo:** Oh…

**Me:** Well next questions is from DianasLilleMus, my baby sis and it's for Marco. She asks what you would do, if a woman showed up with an infant in her arms and claims it's yours? She hasn't have sex with others, but you can't remember her, because Thatch and Ace had put something in your drinks.

**Thatch:** Oi brilliant. I have to write this one down.

_~Marco gives Thatch a dirty look, which runs out, followed by a laughing Ace~_

**Marco: **Your sister is dead -yoi.

**Me:** Come on Marco. Afraid to answer?

**Marco:** No. And nothing like that is going to happen anyway. My powers would not let any drugs affects me. How do you think I'll stay sober when needed -yoi?

**Me:** You are not fun at all.

**Marco:** I have children to watch, so who have time to be fun -yoi?

**Me:** I feel sorry for you. Let's go and have fun.

**Marco:** No way.

**Me:** You're so boring. I'll tell Oyaji to order you to have fun, without using your powers. Oh, which reminds me of the question. What if you didn't use your healing power that night? What would you do with the woman and child?

**Marco: **Fine, let's play your game, Devilgirl. If that was fact, I won't do anything. It takes two to that -yoi.

**Me:** You're so cold, but I do follow your thoughts.

**Marco:** So tell your sister I'm coming for her -yoi.

**Me:** No way. I'm not letting you coming close to my sister, when you're thinking of hurting her.

**Marco:** I'm not going to hurt her -yoi.

**Me:** I don't believe you. Oi Oyaji, Marco is no fun.

**Whitebeard:** What's now, Devilgirl?

**Me:** My sister asked him a question and now he wants to hurt or kill her.

**Whitebeard:** Marco! Go. Have. Fun. And leave DianasLilleMus be.

**Marco:** Aye Oyaji.

****_Marco leaves with an annoyed gaze. __Thatch and Ace are snickering in the kitchen, probably coming up with a plan to drug Marco. Devilgirl feels sorry for the commander of the first division~_

**Whitebeard: **Well, it seems your fans have a lot of imagination.

**Me:** Yeah. Just wait till later. I got a fan asking so many questions that I have to divide them into two or more chapters.

**Whitebeard:** Sounds interesting.

**Me:** I is and I can't wait. However you can still ask me questions. It might take time before I'm answering, but I'll get there.


End file.
